chaotic_sword_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Jian Chen/Biography
Biography Past Life Jian Chen, the publicly recognized number one expert of the Jianghu. His skill with the sword went beyond perfection and was undefeatable in battle, After a battle with the exceptional expert Dugu Qiubai who had gone missing over a hundred years ago, which ended with Dugu Qiubai dying moments before Jian Chen succumbed to his injuries and died. After death, Jian Chen’s spirit was preserved by the Purple Azure Sword Spirits, and transmigrated into a Higher Realm; the Tian Yuan Realm. Present Life Jian Chen was born in one of the four top families of Lore City, the Changyang Clan. As soon as he opened his eyes to the world, he recalled all his memories from his past life. From the very beginning, he practiced the Azulet Sword Law, and he absorbed the energy from the world to strengthen his body. As a result, his body developed at an inconceivably rapid rate, such that, in a single year he would already reach a height of 1.2 meters, closer to that of a 5-year-old boy. When he became 3 years old, he took the traditional Saint Force Test to determine his potential as a Cultivator. Surprisingly, the stone did not react at all, misleading people into thinking he was crippled. In fact, all the Saint Force he would have acquired had been refined into fleshly body strength. This piece of news spread across the entire clan very quickly, revealing that the talented young master was actually a cripple. He fell from heaven to hell in a single stroke. His father Changyang Ba rarely visited him after that. In fact, one could count the number of times Changyang Ba saw Jian Chen with one's own fingers during those years. Only his mother, sister, second aunt, and uncle Chang still cared for him like before. However, 6 months later, he had completed the basic strengthening of his body to no ones knowledge. 4 years later, he had reached the 4th Step of Saint Force. He revealed his strength by fighting some insolent servants of the clan, as well as beating his 3rd brother in a sparring match. His father heard of this and his progress was confirmed by his taking the test again. Then, he was sent to the greatest cultivating academy in the surrounding region, Kargath Academy, which would be the starting point of his adventures. But due to some troubles along the way, he would be "expelled" from the prestigious school and had to leave his clan and hometown. He would become a fugitive in-disguise far away from his enemies that were hunting him down. In his travels away from his hometown, he experienced the cruel law of the jungle and had to survive constant threats everywhere as a lowly mercenary. But along the way he found a small time mercenary group that were filled with good people. They would become the best of comrades in the gloomy Magical Beast Mountain Range. However, those new friends of his would suddenly die in the cross fire of the Zhou mercenaries and a Golden Fur Tiger King. This would lead to Jian Chen's eventual revenge and glory in the small Wake City. Road to becoming the King of Mercenaries Afterwards, he would leave Wake City. In his journey, he would find new friends and meet new races that which never existed in his previous life. Reaching different places all over the entire Tian Yuan Continent and experiencing life-death situations constantly. Then on he would become a great mercenary that once in his life achieved the title of the [[Mercenary City|'King of Mercenaries']]' '''and would etch his legend as a potential Ruler. Following an extremely fast growth, his enemies piled up one after another before becoming gravely injured once more. On the gates of death, his spirit mutated, and from that moment henceforth, he would tread on a completely different path of the art of the sword to become the sword god of his generation. After recuperating from his injuries in a small village in Cross Mountains, he discovered these new found abilities and found that his strength skyrocketed. He realized that his strength had reached Heaven Saint Master. 'Imperial Protector Jian Chen' Returning to his hometown, he was forced to do battle with the four kingdom alliance against the Gesun Kingdom. He had become a hero of the people and saved the Gesun Kingdom from utter annihilation. Making his comeback a triumphant return. Changyang Xiangtian, the fourth master of the Changyang clan was a name that practically everybody in the region of the Gesun Kingdom had heard about. He was an idol that practically every youth worshipped and strived to be. Not only was he a Heaven Saint Master, he was also the Imperial Protector of the Gesun Kingdom and the Qinhuang Kingdom. Each title he owned was more than enough for everyone to see him as an entity worthy of respect. These two titles were as good as halos that enveloped his entire person. Therefore, every youth recognized him as a god that overlooked the country from his domain, and nobody could encroach upon that domain. 'The Sea Race''' The Tiger God still maturing while being under his care, Jian Chen gets embroiled against all 10 protector clans. However, having trusted powerful supporters, he is able to leave the Tian Yuan Continent. After a short but dangerous adventure with the Heavenly Enchantress, Jian Chen enters the world undersea, leaving the 10 protector clans in their anguish. See also * Jian Chen/Plot, for a more elaborate account of events surrounding Jian Chen. * Plot, for a list summarizing the events in the novel. Category:Jian Chen Category:Plot Category:Project Null